Kaycee Stroh
| birthplace = Salt Lake City, Utah | yearsactive = 2005-present | othername = KayCee Stroh | homepage = http://www.kayceestroh.com/ }} Kaycee Stroh (born May 29, 1984) is an American actress, singer and dancer, best known for her roles in the hit Disney Channel Original Movies, High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Career Stroh appeared in High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3 as smart girl Martha Cox, who secretly loved to "pop & lock & jam & break". A professional dance instructor at the Thompson Lane Entertainment Center, her role in the franchise materialized when she took her students to the auditions herself.Profile at Disney Channel MediaNet Along with her fellow cast for the movie, she appeared at the Teen Choice Awards to accept an honorary award charting the film's instant success"High School Musical 2" to receive Teen Choice Award, Orlando Sentinel, August 23, 2007 and at the 2007 American Music Awards accepting the award for Favorite Album. Stroh also serves as co-host for the dance-along version of High School Musical 2."Zac & Vanessa to Lead Their Own High School Dance-Off", People, August 24, 2007 She also has a recurring role in the Disney Channel Original Series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody as Leslie, a girl who played on the same volleyball team as main characters of the show, London and Maddie."A totally “Suite” afternoon", Tiger Beat, June 21, 2007 She has also been a guest editor for Tiger Beat magazine."Ready for HSM 2 secrets?", Tiger Beat, July 25, 2007 Stroh was also a member of the supporting cast in a direct-to-DVD musical story from Liken the Scriptures called Ammon & King Lamoni.Profile at New Talent Management She has worked on occasion as a spokesperson and plus size model for the online retailer Torrid.Interview with Starry Constellation Magazine Stroh reprised her role as Martha Cox in High School Musical 3: Senior Year, released in October 24, 2008. On September 22, 2009, Stroh is confirmed to be in Season 7 of Celebrity Fit Club. Personal life Stroh was born in Salt Lake City, Utah. She has two older sisters, both of whom were dancers."Dancing with Kaycee Stroh", Scholastic.com, August 22, 2007 In an interview with People, Stroh discussed her heavy weight gain and being bed-ridden for three months due to a blood clot in her calf after knee surgery."How a High School Musical 2 Star Lost 30 Lbs." (video), People As well as her television roles, Stroh is also an advocate for Make-a-Wish Foundation, United Cerebal PalsyProfile at the United Cerebral Palsy Research and Educational Foundation and Starlight Starbright Children's Foundation.StarPower Ambassadors - Starlight Starbright Stroh married Ben Higginson on January 9, 2009 in the Salt Lake Temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman, Olesya Rulin, Chris Warren Jr., Ryne Sanborn and Kenny Ortega all attended the ring ceremony and reception. Filmography Discography Soundtracks *2006: High School Musical *2007: High School Musical 2 *2008: DisneyMania 6 *2008: Princess DisneyMania *2008: High School Musical 3: Senior Year Singles References External links *Official website * * * *Interview at Tommy2.Net *Interviews with KayCee Stroh on MouseClubhouse.com Category:Living people Category:Live actors Category:Actress Category:Actors